


5 New Year's Kisses (+1 Proposal)

by Banashee



Series: Tear Down The Walls (IronHawk Verse) [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: What it says on the tin.Tony and Clint's relationship over the years.





	5 New Year's Kisses (+1 Proposal)

**Author's Note:**

> OK yeah so I've already written the other part. I was anxious to get this one done, and I hope you like it as muich as I do!   
> enjoy :)

**5 New Year's Kisses (+1 Proposal)**

1)

It's only in the second year of being a team, that the Avengers manage to celebrate the holidays together.

Christmas had been fun, surprisingly cozy and familiar. This one is also the first holiday in a very long time to spend with so many people. It is for most of them at least. People they care about and are quite fond of, too.

_The first year, after the Chitauri, Loki and everything else, they had been scattered. Thor in Asgard to deal with a whole lot of different things, had been very far away, but so had Bruce._

_He'd fled to travel third world countries to provide medical help, trying to do something productive and forget about the battle he'd been a part of._

_Steve made an effort to drown himself in work, taken mission after mission, trying to come to terms with this new time, this new life. He ended up staying more in the tower than at SHIELD headquarters after a while, and then he relaxed for a bit._

_Natasha, when not out on missions of her own, was busy picking up her partners pieces after the whole mind control thing._

_Clint had spent weeks, even months after everything locked up to get questioned and poked with science, until they were certain he was not to blame (not that he'd believe it for quite a long time even after that). When they released him, he'd moved into the tower fairly quick, too – staying at SHIELD hurt too much._

_His run down apartment felt empty and lonely._

_It wouldn't be for another two years before he kicked some fuckheads asses for throwing a yellow lab into New York traffic, two years before Clint carried the mutt to the nearest vet, insisting they fix him, whatever the cost._

_Here, he'd found friends and a new home. Company._

_Clint might have been bad at social interactions, but he, still lonely, distrusting and hurting, found an opportunity and ran with it._

The Avengers lounge on the roof of the tower, wrapped in coats and blankets, holding hot drinks and chatting away while they wait for the new year to start. They're accompanied by Rhodey, who showed up earlier that day, as well as Pepper and Happy, who have their phones turned off for once and hold hands in the cold winter air.

It's not long until midnight, and they all join in once the countdown starts.

“Three.. Two.. One.. Happy New Year, everybody!”

They cheer, and there are hugs and back-clapping and toasting with mugs of hot coca (minus the alcohol, because Tony doesn't wanna risk it).

Smiles come easy now, and Clint finds that he doesn't mind being that close to other people at all.

He is surprised though, when Tony not only pulls him close, but also pecks him on the cheek. The laugh in his ear sounds warm and real, and he holds on a little tighter for just a second.

2)

The next year, it almost ends in a hot mess.

Too many close calls, too many hard decisions and one bad head injury too much. Tony might be out of the hospital by now, but he still isn't 100%. Which is why their celebrations are quite small and cozy, bundled up inside in front of a burning fireplace instead of the roof.

The room is darkened, and the plan is to watch the firework through the big windows that take up the entire wall. Hot drinks and blankets are a staple this year, too.

One thing that's different though is, they're closer than they were a year ago.

_They trusted each other and called the others “friend” before, but after so many missions gone ass over tea-kettle, they'd grown together as a family. In a mess of literal blood, sweat and tears, they found companionship, people to wade through the same muddy sludge right alongside. People they trusted with their lives, people they learned to love._

_Tony found out just how much that meant, when he spent weeks in medical, unable to concentrate or even fucking_ read _for a long time. It should have been a nightmare. But in all this time, he rarely found himself alone in the sterile room._

_His friends were all there, and when Clint almost moved in into the room, he didn't dare ask, too scared the magic would stop. He felt just a little bit loved, and it didn't help the crush he was busy developing and busy ignoring at all._

Once again, the fireworks start.

This time though, it's Tony who gets surprised by a quick kiss pressed to his temple, and he can't help the goofy grin that spreads across his face when he pulls the archer close in response.

“I'm glad you're okay” and “I'm glad you're here” isn't said out loud, but very much implied.

3)

It's a windy, snowy night on the roof once again, and if it weren't for the heaters, they'd freeze into popsicles. Not that Steve, who strategically positioned himself in a warm spot would find that very funny.

Once again, it's the usual group, six Avengers, Rhodey (who is also an Avenger, even though he won't call himself that, yet.), Pepper and Happy. The latter two are wrapped around each others shoulders against the cold, so are Natasha and Bruce, who are still very freshly in love, and, if anyone would dare to say this about the Black Widow, very much shooting each other with heart eyes.

It's cute, and Clint can't remember ever seeing his best friend so happy, carefree and relaxed for that long, so that makes him very happy, too. That, and the fact that he himself has an arm around Tony, who talks his ear off and smiling, occasionally reaching for his mug of alcohol free cider.

Both of them have come a long way this year, and it didn't even take (much) of anyone else's help for that to happen.

“ _When are you going to do anything about it?”_

_He jumped, and almost knocked something off the kitchen counter. Even the dog suddenly looked up with a surprised huff of breath_

“ _What the fuck Nat, it's three in the morning.”_

“ _So? You're awake.”_

“ _Doing anything about what.” Clint replied flatly, and eyed the coffee machine. He needed it to hurry up._

“ _Your Undying But Mutual Crush on Tony.” she answered, unimpressed, and stole the cup before Clint could, and only handed it over after drinking about half of it._

“ _Wow, I can_ hear _the Capital Letters. And mutual? Yeah sure.” He frowned, and emptied the rest of the coffee in one gulp. He turned off the one-cup and started a whole pot instead. Might as well._

“ _Clint, you know I love you but I swear to god I_ will _kick your ass if you don't get a move on.”_

_He turned back around to look at her while scratching Lucky behind one ear. The mutt happily leaned into it._

“ _What if I fuck this up?”_

“ _What if you don't? Seriously, go and do something. One of you pining is bad enough, but both of you at the same time? No. I'll give you some time, but if you don't get a move on, and if Tony doesn't, I can and I will team up with Rhodey. When we lock you in the laundry room for long enough, you'll have to figure it out eventually.”_

_Clint sighed. “You already talked with him, did you.”_

_Natasha scoffed. “Of course I did. If only because both our best friends are dense idiots.” She shot him a smile, and Clint leaned back against the counter._

“ _Yeah, thanks, love you too, Tasha.”_

_As it turned out, they didn't need to make true of their threat._

_But it was a near thing._

When the fireworks start this time, they start the new year with warm hands and sweet kisses that taste of home and apple cider.

4)

There are no stars in New York.

Too much light pollution, but out here, in the country mansion that Tony didn't use in years, the sky is clear and the human population few and far between. It's quiet, it's dark, and it's beautiful.

This year, it's only the six of them, and they bundled up on the patio with their choices of hot drinks and snacks. Through the crack of the open door, the delicious smell of cheese fondue wavers through the air, when earlier that day it had been freshly baked cookies and pastries.

Homemade stuff is always the best, especially when the house gets to wake up to those smells, when Clint spent an early, sleepless morning in the kitchen, making everything from scratch and looking happier than before. Especially once everyone eats his creations with glee, still slightly warm.

Feeding people is the easiest way to show you care. They're all guilty of that – it's a language they all speak.

_Sometimes, the ratio of good days vs bad days went completely off the charts, in either direction._

“ _Exhausting” sure was one way to describe this year. At certain points, they asked themselves if they even did the right thing, but kept going nonetheless._

_At the very least, they had each other. And they kept each other close._

This year, there are no fireworks to be seen anywhere near. In fact, they completely miss the new year, talking about nothing and everything, only realizing the time that went by when it's shortly before sunrise.

Tony raises his head off of Clint's shoulder for a moment, one hand buried in soft dog fur, and smiles up at him before he finds his lips for another sweet, cider lined kiss. It gets returned, and the archer finds his hand with fingerless gloves, tucking them in his partners warm sleeves and Lucky shuffles closer to put his head onto his knee.

5)

While the house isn't exactly made for six grown adults to live in, they still do so quite frequently, if only for short periods of time.

Here in Iowa, the stars are visible, too, and some nights they can even make out entire star constellations. This night is one of those nights, and the only other light around is the bonfire in the backyard, complete with s'mores and giant marshmallows on sticks.

_What once started as a small project of self-therapy for Clint, turned into a tiny place of home for the entire team the more time they spent turning it into this very same thing. After everything they'd lived through together, this house as well was re-built with literal blood, sweat and tears. It was worth it._

_Every bad day, every struggle and every piece they'd removed and replaced, proved to be worth it in the end. For every new, happy memory built in this place, another little part healed. Feeling truly happy in this place seemed impossible a few years ago, but here they were. It was ready now, and it was no longer just a hiding place, it was home._

Looking around him, quiet and content, Clint feels at peace. That doesn't happen too often, and he cherishes the feeling every time.

Once again, they completely miss the time, too busy talking and laughing while the fire sends little bright sparks towards the starlit sky. Lucky is curled up close, but not too close to the fire, snoring lightly and looking well-fed and happy.

Clint holds Tonys face in his hands, feeling the warm skin and stroking the neatly trimmed beard with his thumb. There are more gray hairs, and deeper lines than there were a few years back when they first met and fell in love, and he wants to stay forever to see the rest of it happen.

The smile on his face must look completely besotted, but he finds that he doesn't care, and kisses the man he loves.

+1)

Believe it or not, they did talk about marriage.

Had anyone told them so a few years back, they'd have asked them what they've been smoking, but things look different now. Different, stable and happy.

Four odd years together and even longer as friends and team mates taught them a lot though. They've found love,trust, support and a life neither of them had thought possible before. So yes, they've talked about it, and they agree that marriage is an option they both want with each other.

But life is busy, so, the formal part... Didn't happen yet.

There are many opportunities, but asking just on any old morning over coffee seems... A bit unromantic, even for them. Tony wants to make it special, but not too cheesy (just a little bit, maybe, so sue him.)

On top of that, life gets in the way. But when winter time approaches which tells them almost a year has passed by once again, Clint decides to do something about it.

“ _Nat, I need your help.”_

“ _Is it the kind of help where I can stay in here or am I having to go fight crime naked?”_

“ _No, no. You can stay and finish here, I just need advice.”_

_Natasha poked her red, covered in conditioner, hair out the shower to look at her best friend, who was sitting on the counter. The two of them spent so much time together, they've pretty much given up on boundaries._

_Peter Parker once summed it up quite well, while describing a meme of all things. But apparently they were the embodiment of the “Hey are we – stop screaming, it's me – are we out of chocolate?”-thing. Which was kind of true actually, except there was no screaming involved, unless_ someone _flushed the toilet,_ Natasha _._

_But Clint usually didn't wear his hearing aids in the shower, so instead of waiting or rudely yanking the curtain aside to talk to him, she just flushed the toilet upon entering, which was always met with some variation of “Gyyaah, FUCK, what the hell, Nat!”_

_That day, however, Natasha asked, “Oh god, what did you do.”_

“ _Nothing! Well, not yet.”_

“ _Elaborate that? And can you pass me the razor, please? Thanks.”_

“ _Well, I wanna propose. To Tony. And I'm kinda stuck on the details?”_

“ _You ask, he says yes, end of story?”_

_He huffed a laugh.”That's the desired result, but... Details? Romance? Help?”_

“ _Clint, you do realize, and I will quote Bruce here, I am about as romantic as a can of soda, right?”_

_That made him burst into laughter. “Well, he should know, right? You guys have been together for ages.”_

_Natasha smiled at him.“Exactly. So, honestly? At this point, I'm sure you could ask Tony at any given day with a ring out of a gumball machine. He'd say yes either way.”_

“ _Just because I could doesn't mean I should. I want it to be nice, and I'm sure he'd want that, too. Although he'd never admit that out loud, but whatever.”_

_Once upon a time, his main worry would not have been small details, it would have been, “Oh fuck, what kind of ring do I get to propose to a billionaire who can buy literally anything and everything he wants or needs?” - that part was long over._

_Clint was pretty sure that he wanted to make the rings himself – something unique, something that no one else in the world could ever get. Something from them._

_He explained as much to Nat, while she got out of the shower, dried off and dressed again._

“ _You could ask him on New Years. Fireworks on a rooftop are romantic? That could work.”_

_That got her a bright smile. “Thanks, Nat. You're the best.”_

_*+~_

“ _Oh, hey Clint.” The door to the main lab opened, and a disheveled, coffee- and paper-carrying scientist entered the room, taking in the archer on his own little workspace, bend over a mess._

“ _Hi Bruce. I'm not here and you didn't see anything.” was the ominous greeting, accompanied by an easy grin._

“ _OK cool, I'll just hang out with a ghost then?” he teased, and didn't miss the odd combination of old, broken arrows, bowstrings and a discarded parts of Iron Man on the table._

“ _You got it!” He grinned up at him, and then got back to work._

Their group has gotten bigger in the time that passed.

Now they spend the night on the roof of the Avengers Tower once again, blankets, heaters, cider, check. Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, check. Pizza-Dog, check. A freshly picked up Sam Wilson and recovering Bucky Barnes, check. Half-adopted arachnid teenager, check. Half-adopted Lady-Hawk sibling, check.

Their family is growing rapidly.

But as always, there is a mix of chatter and laughter, and everything feels familiar and happy.

Clint stands with Tony, closer to the edge of the roof where the city stretches out beneath them, and the rings feel heavy in his pocket. A blend of Iron Man's metal and a braided pattern of bow string.

He keeps an eye on the clock, and a minute before midnight, he catches Nat shooting him a quick wink and encouraging smile.

Thirty seconds. The countdown starts, and the chorus joins in.

Ten seconds. Tony smiles at him, and his beautiful dark eyes are crinkling in the corners.

Five seconds. Clint takes his hand.

“Three... Two... One...”

Clint takes a deep breath, and bends down on one knee.

*+~

Neither of them gets any sleep that night. Everyone congratulates with genuine happiness, and the toasts just won't come to an end. Both Tony and Clint are happy and content with the world for now, and while their faces hurt from smiling so much, and there may or may not have been headaches from public happy-crying but they're ecstatic and happy and very much in love, they really don't give a shit. (No one tell that they're getting soft and sappy in their old age, though.)

By the time they've made it to bed, the sun is high up in the sky, and Tony and Clint are curled up around each other, naked and under a mountain of disheveled blankets and Lucky is deeply asleep on his dog bed in the corner.

Tony runs gentle finger tips over the familiar patterns of scar tissue, shakes his head slightly and smiles.

“I can't believe you proposed right on time with new years, honestly.”

“Well, you said yes, didn't you?” Clint shoots back, and can't stop grinning.

Tony scoffs. “Of course I said yes, you ridiculous, giant fucking cheeseball!” There is no heat at all to his words, and he is laughing, then he kisses Clint, long and slow, feeling his gentle and calloused hands on his back.

They break apart to catch their breath and lean their foreheads together.

“Of course I said yes.” he repeats, and sounds much softer this time.

The happy smile he gets in response, more crinkly and gray-templed than ever before, is worth much more than words can say.


End file.
